The present disclosure relates generally to autonomous vehicles, and more particularly, to controlling and/or monitoring operation of autonomous vehicles.
In normal operation, an autonomous vehicle may autonomously control its operation, for example, based on high level instructions. In other words, an autonomous vehicle may be capable of operating with limited or even no human direction beyond the high level instructs. As such, an autonomous vehicle may be utilized in a wide array of operations, particularly when operation is relatively predictable. For example, in an agricultural context, an autonomous tractor may utilize high level instructions to relatively independently plant a field with seeds.
Although operation may be predictable, disturbance conditions may still occur and affect operation of an autonomous vehicle. For example, in the agricultural context, an agricultural implement towed by the autonomous tractor may become plugged (e.g., with seeds and/or dirt). In some instances, the autonomous vehicle may autonomously mitigate a disturbance condition and resume normal operation. However, in other instances, the autonomous vehicle may be unable to properly mitigate the disturbance condition on its own. In such instances, external intervention may be used to facilitate mitigating the disturbance condition.